Tratando De Olvidar El Pasado
by Anna Kyouyama A
Summary: U.A. Hao sin querer se enamora de Anna. ANNAXHAO.............Es la primera vez que hago esta pareja....No me maten T.T Chapter 4! Actualice al fin! xDD
1. Chapter 1

_TRATANDO DE OLVIDAR EL PASADO _

_ANNA KYOUYAMA A/GLADIS_

_El viento pasaba lentamente moviendo sus cabellos suavemente, se sentía también –se dijo el mismo- es como olvidar todo._

_Abrió lentamente sus ojos y vio a su alrededor recordando en donde estaba y que estaba haciendo allí. Ya habían pasado 18 años, luego de su terrible pasado había llegado hasta allí volviendo a reencarnar en el mas poderoso shaman de la época._

_Al shaman no le gustaba hablar sobre su pasado ni su presente sabia una cosa, no volvería a creer en las mujeres, el porque……_

_Ya se hace tarde –dijo una voz detrás de el-_

_lo se –el chico de cabellos castaños volteo a verlo- debemos darnos prisa_

_claro –contesto el anterior shaman-_

_los dos jóvenes caminaron hacia una aldea aproximada a donde se encontraban. Recorrieron la aldea hasta llegar a una gran puerta de madera donde se abrió dando a dar a una gran casa rodeada de soldados._

_Quienes son? –pregunto un soldado que se veía que tenia gran nombre entre todos los demás-_

_Debes ser el capitán –dijo el castaño sin ninguna preocupación- no es asi?_

_Asi es –respondió el- pero quienes son ustedes –se dirigió a los dos-_

_Descuida Len, yo los mande a llamar –dijo un señor mayor que este-_

_Esta bien –dijo el-_

_Los dos shamanes entraron hasta la sala seguidos por el capitán Tao, este cerro las puertas donde solo quedaron los 4_

_-disculpen las molestias que les hemos causado dijo el terrateniente Yo soy Fausto VII Kyouyama terrateniente de la aldea "Kaze"_

_-mucho gusto –dijo el chico de cabellos celestes- yo soy Horoken Usui conocido como Horo-Horo y el es Hao Asakura_

_Fausto: con que tu eres el gran shaman Hao proveniente de la casa Asakura_

_Hao: asi es_

_Fausto: tu Hokaido no es asi Usui_

_Horo: asi es de la tribu de los Ainus_

_Fausto: ya veo_

_Hao: ahora nos puede decir el porque de la carta tan urgente _

_Fausto: claro, len –moviendo su cabeza en forma de afirmación-_

_Len: esta bien –entendiendo la orden del terrateniente-_

_Len salio de la habitación donde esta quedo en silencio y luego entro Len acompañado por una….chica?_

_Fausto: Ella es mi hija la princesa Anna Kyouyama_

_Anna: mucho gusto_

_Horo: el gusto es mió –dijo muy interesada por la rubia-_

_Hao: mucho gusto_

_La expresión de la joven Kyouyama se mantenía seria y fría._

_Len volvió a cerrar la puerta_

_Fausto: como ya se abran dado cuenta, Len Tao es un shaman también, el mejor y único de esta región, el único ya que los demás fueron asesinados por los "oshoris"_

_Horo: oshoris?_

_Fausto: asi es, es un escuadrón de espíritus malignos dirigidos por un dragón sumamente fuerte al que llamamos ""Youkai", los seguidores de este pueden presentarse en moustros o controlan a los aldeanos, es terrible esta situación_

_Horo: y nos llamo para acabar con ellos ya que no los pudo derrotar ese Tao_

_Len: los derrotaría muy fácilmente_

_Horo: entonces porque no lo has hecho?_

_Len: ………eso no es tu asunto_

_Fausto: el motivo real es que necesito que Usui y Tao derroten a los "oshoris" y Asakura cuides de mi hija ya que como ella tiene poderes sobrenaturales "Youkai" la quiere a ella para incrementar sus poderes, entiendes?_

_Hao: si. Pero…._

_Anna: -interrumpiendo- padre, le he dicho que puedo cuidarme yo sola _

_Fausto: -sumamente tranquilo contesto- lo se Anna pero recuerdas la ultima vez que te querían secuestrar?_

_Anna: diga, con permiso –dijo saliendo de la habitación-_

_Fausto: ……….te lo encargo Hao_

_Hao: esta bien_

_Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la misma casa_

_La rubia fue a su pieza muy molesta, como podía ser que su padre haya contratado a ese presumido Asakura, no sabia porque lo odiaba tanto, tal vez el motivo que el seria su nuevo "guardia" las 24 horas del día era tan "lindo" tener a muchas personas viéndote todo el día y ahora a uno mas._

_En el momento que ella iba a salir al patio a respirar aire puro para poder olvidar el enojo que tenia, en ese momento unas sombras empezaron a llegar a la casa, los shamanes dándose cuenta de esto corren a la habitación donde estaba la princesa, ella se encontraba en el patio sin poder moverse._

_Los shamanes vieron a un gran dragón color verde que veía a la rubia con sus ojos color negro profundo, pero el no podía atacarla porque tenia ella un campo de energía._

_Continuara………………._

_Notas de la autora:_

_Aquí esta otro de mis fics locos…………….no puedo creer que por primera vez este haciendo esta pareja……estoy traicionando a mi Yoh TT digo Yoh :p bueno creo que quedo mas o menos, para mas información pueden contactarse conmigo……..no eh visto demasiada televisión xD por alguna cosa que nos les pareció, esta horrible o cualquier cosa pueden dejarme un rev._

"_No escribo por rev. Sino por el placer de escribir" ------que profundo xD------_

_Nos vemos!_


	2. Chapter 2

_TRATANDO DE OLVIDAR EL PASADO _

_Anna Kyouyama A/Gladis_

_Chapter 2_

_Len: Anna!_

_El chico de ojos dorados desenfundo su katana e iba a ir a "derrotar" al dragon pero alguien se le puso enfrente_

_Len: apartate Hao! –dijo un "poco" histerico-_

_Hao: no se porque te comportas de esa forma –dijo dandole la espalda y viendo a Youkai y a Anna que estaba en el campo de energia aun-_

_Len: la princesa esta en problemas y tu te lo tomas con gran tranquilidad –tratando de quitar a Hao de su camino-_

_Hao: veo que no eres muy listo después de todo Tao –dijo viendo esta vez al drago-_

_Len: a que te refieres –dijo tranquilizandose un poco-_

_Hao se hacerco al dragon donde con un ataque rapido lo destruyo_

_Fausto: -que habia visto todo- por fin destruiste a Youkai?_

_Hao: -guardando su espada- no era Youkai, era solo una simple ilusion_

_Anna: lo supuse, al no luchar me di cuenta que era una ilusion pero simplemente ignore esa hipótesis –se veia muy agotada-_

_Ella se encontraba muy debil por haber usado su campo de energia en ese momento se iba a desmayar pero Hao la agarro antes que cayera al suelo_

_Fausto: Anna!_

_Hao:….-sosteniendola-_

_Fausto: esta bien?_

_Hao: solo se debilito, necesita descansar_

_Horo: es mejor que la lleven a su habitaciòn_

_Len: yo la llevare_

_Fausto: -suspira- no te preocupes Len solo dile donde queda la habitación_

_Len: pero……._

_Fausto: -interrumpiendo- tienes otro trabajo que hacer por si no recuerdas ademas es mejor que Hao empiece a conocer a Anna después de todo el estara con el todo el tiempo_

_Horo: es mejor que sigas las instrucciones del terrateniente o que eres un rebelde sin causa jajajajaja_

_Len: -que lo voltio a ver con una mirada fria- callate_

_Horo: eres un rebelde jajajajajajaja_

_Len: no soy un rebelde_

_Horo: entonces porque no le haces caso?...rebelde jajajajaja_

_Len: mejor camina_

_Horo: si esta bien…….rebelde_

_Asi Horo y Len se fueron _

_Fausto: debo resolver unos problemas asi que te encargo a mi hija_

_Hao: pero……_

_Fausto: espero que no me falles Asakura –diciendo esto se retiro de alli-_

_Hao se quedo con Anna, esta estaba aun sin reaccionar y el estaba…..para que decir solo no podia creer que la habian dejado con una mujer y para lo peor tenia que ser la chica consentida de la casa._

_El chico de cabellos castaños camino hacia adentro pero no sabia cual era la habitación de la rubia_

_Hao: -murmurando- Idiota Tao, no se donde queda la habitación de esta mujer y me dejan con ella –dijo revisando todas las habitaciones pero le costaba porque tenia a Anna en los brazos- que tiene esta mujer en especial? Se ve igual que todas no entiendo el porque debo protegerla.._

_La rubia estaba despertando ya con algo de dificultad fue abriendo los ojos cada vez mas_

_Hasta que su vision se aclaro y lo vio…._

_Anna: que diablos crees que estas haciendo!_

_Dijo gritando y tratando de soltarse de los brazos de Hao_

_Hao: te desmayaste y si hubiera sido por mi te hubiera dejado alli_

_Anna: sueltame! –dijo aun mas enojada-_

_Hao: no has recuperado tu poder por completo asi que digame donde queda su habitación?_

_Anna:estoy bien no soy ninguna debilucha ahora bajame!_

_Hao: y si no lo hago –dijo retandola-_

_Anna: te ira muy mal_

_Hao: ahh si y que me pasaria?_

_Anna: te lo advierto sino quieres sufrir bajame_

_Hao: eres muy necia, esta bien te bajare pero te digo que no me causas miedo_

_Anna: …._

_Hao solto a Anna con delicadeza y esta cuando se iba a soltar de Hao se iba a volver a caer asi que nuevamente Hao la agarro_

_Hao: no que estabas bien? –dijo con sarcasmo-_

_Anna:lo estoy, solo que fue una torpeza de mi parte_

_Hao:es mejor que me digas donde queda tu habitación y yo te llevare_

_Anna: no! YO puedo asi que sueltame_

_Ya que Hao la tenia agarrada_

_Hao: esta bien_

_Anna se recosto sobre la pared que estaba alli para luego comenzar caminar a su habitación aunque le faltaba el aire no podia darse el lujo que ese presumido Asakura sintiera lastima de ella y la ayudara………JAMAS! Ella nunca soportaria que la tomaran como la debil de la casa_

_Hao solo se dedicaba a verla, era tan testaruda pero no le quedaba claro del porque en vez de ignorarla y largarse de alli se dedicaba a cuidar de ella? Después de todo se hizo la promesa de nunca volver amar a una mujer, pero………..quien dijo que el iba amar a esa rubia?... ella tenia algo en especial, esa mirada, esa frialdad,tan seria, tan fuerte pero a la vez tan debil……………….hey que es lo que estaba pensando? Esa mujer nunca le importaria después de todo estaba alli por esa carta tan "urgente" y después de todo tambien estaba por los lujos y la paga que recibiria después; estaba seguro que la princesa no le importaba………….o tal vez….si_

_La joven princesa volteo a verlo _

_Anna: que tanto me ves? –pregunto con su expresión fria-_

_Hao: debo contestarte –dijo recostandose en la pared y viendo a la joven-_

_Anna: eres un atrevido_

_Hao: atrevido? Porque?_

_Anna: porque yo lo digo_

_Asi la chica camino un poco mas hasta que entro a una habitación_

_Anna: y ni pienses que te voy agradecer_

_Y diciendo esto cerro la puerta_

_Hao: y crees que necesito tu agradecimiento_

_Anna: -abriendo la puerta- si! –y la volvio a cerrar-_

_Hao: mujeres –dijo acercándose a la puerta y sentandose alli-_

_-----------------------------------------_

_Youkai: veo que ya vino Asakura y Usui_

_Oshori: asi es _

_Youkai: ese Asakura es muy astuto _

_Oshori: se dio cuenta después de todo que era solo simple magia_

_Youkai: solo una ilucion que si Tao hubiera estado solo fácilmente caeria en nuestra trampa pero……afortunadamente tiene a ese par_

_Oshori: lastimosamente, que es lo que hara desde ahora amo?_

_Youkai: conseguir a esa mujer cueste lo que me cueste y luego matar a todos incluyendo a esos dos –risa maligna- (N.A: xD)_

_CONTINUARA………………….._

_Nota de la autora: _

_Hey! Volvi yo se fue demasiado tiempo u.u pero no sabia si publicarlo o no tambien si la iba a seguir después de todo no estaba muy inspirada estos dias –meses exactamente :p-. Este capitulo me quedo un poco mejor dicho mal porque no tenia suficiente inspiración y no sabia si debia seguirla o no………..pero a la aceptación que tuvo el fic la seguire._

_Revs._

_Gothic-Punki: que onda hermanish perdida (ya te dije porque te llamo asi verdad? xD) bueno gracias por leer mi fic pense que no te iba a gustar, bueno espero que te guste este nuevo cap. Gracias nuevamente por leer mi fic _

_Haru: de verdad? Muchas gracias y tambien por la suerte que la necesito mas que nunca xD _

_Zria: a mi tampoco me parece mucho esta pareja n.n y aun asi los leo u.u creeme es el primer fic que hago esta pareja y tengo el valor de publicarlo aca, bueno muchas gracias y no escribo tan bien pero alli vamos n.n gracias nuevamente._

_Solcito: jejeje si es el del foro…..despues de todo le gane! Jajaja es mentira pero si le gane pero no importa después de todo era solo un concurso n.n asi por cierto este cap esta algo cambiado a que lo que te pase solo fueron pocas cosas, espero que lo sigas leyendo ¬¬ no es mentira pero solo decime si esta bien o no, bueno nos vemos hermanish n.n_

_Atery: que onda hermana! Sino te digo que entres y lees mis fics no lo haces verdad ¬¬ mendiga! Jajaja es mentira no le vallas a decir a mama jaja creo que me esta afectando la noche vos, gracias por el rev. Aunque se que es el unico que me vas a dejar n.nU pero no importa por lo menos me pusiste uno. TT hermana mala bueno te obligare a que me pongas otro jajajaja es broma hermana no te asustes pues._

_Bueno eso fue todo gracias a las personas que dejan revs. O lo estan leyendo._

"_No escribo por rev. Sino por el placer de escribir"_

_Nos vemos!_


	3. Chapter 3

_TRATANDO DE OLVIDAR EL PASADO _

_Anna Kyouyama A/Gladis_

_Chapter 3_

_El sol empezaba a ocultarse, donde minutos después la primera estrella en el cielo apareció._

"_Dejando ver aquel joven que le había robado el corazón, aquel joven que la había impresionado con poemas y canciones de amor, el que le prometió nunca hacerla sufrir, él que le dijo que la amaba……….."_

_En ese momento hizo silencio, cerró el libro donde estaba leyendo. Lo vio, -es solo basura-pensó –el amor es tan solo un sentimiento momentáneo- dejo el libro sobre su escritorio, se levanto, empezó a caminar en su habitación de un lado a otro._

_Se acerco a la puerta donde vio que Hao no estaba, se extraño bueno no importaba, abrió y salio al corredor donde se iba a dirigir al jardín cuando……._

_A donde vas? –pregunto una voz fría y seria-_

_Ella se voltio un poco molesta y sorprendida aunque el ultimo sentimiento no lo dio a conocer_

_Lejos de ti –dijo seria-_

………_lejos de mi?_

_Así es, o….acaso no me escuchaste? –Reto la chica-_

_Claro que te escuche Anna, solo que…Quien querría estar lejos de mi? –dijo altanero-_

_Yo, Anna Kyouyama –respondió-_

_Con esto dejo callado al shaman, ni una mujer le había respondido así y menos lo iba a permitir._

_A la rubia no le importo cual fuese la reacción de este así que se iba a ir al jardín pero algo o mejor dicho alguien se lo impidió_

_Eso seria una pesadilla…….y especialmente para ti –sonrió el shaman acorralando a Anna-_

_Así era. Hao Asakura había acorralado a Anna entre la pared y el. Ella aun confundida por el acto del chico y olvidando como estaba_

_Para mi? Porque lo dices? –la chica no apartaba su vista de el –_

_Curiosa? –pregunto divertido-_

_-silencio-_

_Veo que si –sonrió- …..Bueno creo que nuestra conversación llego a su fin –dijo acercándose a la rubia peligrosamente-_

_El corazón de la joven Kyouyama se acelero al igual que su respiración, estaba nerviosa, no sabia que estaba ocurriendo, porque no empujaba a ese presumido, sintió como el aliento del chico estaba sobre ella hasta que…._

_Hao! –grito una voz desde el otro lado del pasillo-_

_El shaman volteo a ver al joven de cabellos celestes sin moverse de su posición y la rubia solo volteo a ver a otro lado. Horo le dio una dura mirada a Hao quien este la entendió y se separo de la joven. _

_Nunca se había sentido tan humillada y menos por culpa de un shaman_

_Oye –llamo la rubia-_

_Los dos shamanes la voltearon a ver, donde la mano de anna se había posado en la mejilla de Hao dando resultado una bofetada_

_No vuelvas hacer eso! –Grito la chica marchándose de ese lugar-_

_Después que la rubia se fue hubo silencio entre Horo y Hao_

_Eso dolió –dijo Horo esparciendo el silencio-_

_----------------------------_

_Ella caminaba por los pasillos de la casa, iba molesta no podía negarlo. Pero como se atrevía ese Asakura a tratar de seducirla? Eso era absurdo!...como sea ya no quería seguir recordando el acontecimiento de hace unos minutos atrás._

_Se sentó en una piedra y se dedico a pensar y ver el cielo oscuro._

…_..Anna…… -llamo una voz-_

_-silencio-_

…_Anna –volvió a llamar- _

_-silencio nuevamente-_

_..an…!_

_Que sucede? –Respondió, interrumpiéndolo aun mirando el cielo-_

_Que te pasa? –pregunto-_

_Nada, Len solo………estaba esperándote. Como siempre –dijo viéndolo-_

_Me lo supuse _

_Así quedaron en silencio sin nada que decir, aunque ya estaban acostumbrados a eso._

_Algo interesante paso? –Pregunto Tao-_

_Mmmm no se puede decir "interesante" –respondió la rubia-_

_-Silencio-_

_A ti? Algo interesante paso? –dijo la rubia volteando a ver a Tao-_

……_estamos iguales……. –respondió este-_

_-silencio nuevamente-_

_Cuando fuimos a la aldea –hablo Len despacio- los oshoris habían llegado antes que nosotros, no pudimos hacer nada…..esta vez….mato a una anciana…._

_-interrumpiendo- una anciana?_

_Ren: así es _

_Anna: que tenia de especial?_

_Ren: eso es lo que pregunte también…..pero nadie quiso decirme _

_Anna: pensándolo bien, después de todo Youkai no es tan listo como parece_

_Ren: eso es lo que pensé pero……………… -se quedo callado-_

_Anna: pero que? –dijo viéndolo nuevamente-_

_Ren: esto es para ti –dijo dándole un……pergamino-_

_Anna: esta bien………regresare a mi habitación_

_Ren: tan temprano?_

_Anna: estoy cansada_

_Ren: esta bien, que descanses_

_Así la rubia se fue dejando al chico de cabellos morados_

_Voz: así que estas enamorado de ella?_

_Ren: a que te refieres Hao?_

_Hao: es imposible negarlo, se nota como la vez_

_Ren: es simplemente tu imaginación_

_Así el joven shaman se fue_

_--------------------------------------_

_La rubia entro a su habitación, encendió una vela, que en ese instante se apago, guardo el pergamino, no sabia porque lo aseguraba, se empezaba a sentir todo tan frió, veía hacia todos los rincones de su habitación pero no encontraba nada anormal. Algo no estaba bien, se escucho un grito._

_---------------------------------------------------_

_Los tres shamanes fueron a ver que sucedía, Ren y Horo fueron hacia donde se había escuchado el grito, Hao fue con la princesa de la casa. Los soldados fueron detrás de los dos shamanes al igual que los aprendices._

_------------------------------------------_

_Hao se dirigió a la habitación de la rubia, donde se dio cuenta que en los pasillos de la casa estaban con neblina y la temperatura había bajado. El shaman siguió su camino sin importar nada, al llegar se dio cuenta que la habitación estaba cerrada y no podía abrirse, el shaman empezó a llamar a la rubia. Pero no hubo contestación de su parte._

_--------------------------------------------_

_Que es lo que pasa? No se puede ver nada –dijo el ainu-_

_No es momento para pensar en eso –dijo el chico de cabellos morados-_

_Será mejor retroceder –opino un shaman aprendiz-_

_En ese momento escucharon unos ruidos_

_Soldado 1: Que es eso? _

_Ren: será mejor que no se confíen, dispérsense! –ordeno el capitan-_

_Todos hicieron lo que ordeno Tao_

_Ren y Horo se adelantaron mientras ellos se quedaron vigilando. Adentrándose mas a la niebla donde escucharon una voz muy conocida_

_Ren: el terrateniente Fausto_

_Horo: a nosotros no nos afecta el frió no es así Koloro_

_Koloro mueve su cabeza en forma de afirmación_

_Horo: así que esto no nos detendrá. Será mejor que pongas obstáculos mas difíciles Youkai_

_Así Horo fue a la ayuda del terrateniente, para Ren si era un obstáculo pero no lo dio a conocer y con su mismo orgullo siguió al shaman de hielo._

_Cuando ya estaban sacando a Fausto de su habitación donde se encontraba, se escucharon espadas de combates y algunos gritos_

_------------------------------------_

_Anna Kyouyama –dijo una voz desde la oscuridad-_

_No te me acerques –le grito a un oshori-_

_Tarde o temprano tendrás que ir con el amo y yo mismo te vendré a traer_

……………………………_. –silencio departe de la rubia-_

_Por cierto lo único que debes hacer es matar a tu padre –lo dijo de lo mas calmado-_

_Que dices –dijo un poco sorprendida volviendo a su estado frió-_

_Sino lo haces el será el que empezara a matar a su propio pueblo –empezó a reír maléficamente y desapareció-_

_Continuara………………… _


	4. Chapter 4

_TRATANDO DE OLVIDAR EL PASADO_

_Anna Kyouyama A/Gladis_

_Chapter 4_

_Se escuchaban las espadas de los soldados chocar con otras, los aprendices habían temido por sus vidas pero seguían combatiendo, Ren y Horo estaban sacando al Terrateniente, al darse cuenta de esto las personas que estaban siendo controlados por los oshoris se desmayaron terminando la pelea así._

_Los shamanes se sorprendieron, no entendían que fue lo que sucedía hasta que analizaron la situación_

_Ren: Anna…_

_----------------------------_

_Pudiendo entrar a la pieza de la joven, desvaino la espada y empezó a buscarla, Diablos!! –se dijo- donde podía estar? –volvió a preguntarse- siguió avanzando dentro de la habitación, donde poco a poco fue dispersándose la neblina hasta que la vio, estaba bien, no se la habían llevado……pero………acaso debía alegrarse por no llevársela o es que acaso ya no querían a la princesa?_

_¿Esta bien? –Pregunto Hao-_

_¿Donde esta mi padre? –Preguntando la rubia-_

_Esta con Ren y Horo –Respondió serio y frío Hao-_

_-no dijo nada-_

_Será mejor ir a ver como están –dijo Hao saliendo de la habitación-_

_Será lo mejor –respondió la rubia-_

_Así los dos salieron de la habitación donde vieron llegar a los aprendices y a los shamanes con los terratenientes._

_¿Anna, esta bien? –Pregunto Ren-_

_Si estoy bien Ren, no te preocupes –dijo en un tono de agradecimiento-_

_Y... ¿que fue lo que paso? –Pregunto Horo-_

_Hija…. ¿Ya has visto la carta que te envió la sacerdotisa? _

_No aun no, ¿Cómo sabes del pergamino? –Pregunto la joven princesa-_

_-dudo, para luego responder- tu sabes que me entero de todo aunque no te des cuenta Anna debes recordar eso, además Wuol me mantiene informado –dijo apareciendo el espíritu de la casa que se quedo a la par de Anna-_

_¿Por qué el perro no esta a tu lado? –volvió a preguntar la rubia_

_Será mejor que descanse mis energías se han agotado, por favor acompáñame_

_Claro –contesto el chico de cabellos gatunos-_

_Así los dos salieron de la habitación_

_¿Quién es ese? –Pregunto señalando al perro-_

_El es Wuol, el perro de la casa espíritu que informa a mi padre todo lo que pasa en la casa y protector –dijo entrando a su habitación nuevamente-_

_¿Woul?...que nombre tan raro…pero me gusta –dijo con una gran sonrisa-_

_Anna no le presto atención y Hao siguió viendo a la chica _

_¿Qué buscas? –pregunto esta vez Hao-_

_-lo vio-…el pergamino –contesto fríamente-_

_¿No lo dejaste en tu escritorio? -diciendo esto se recostó en la pared-_

_La chica abrió la gaveta donde estaba el libro y adentro estaba el pergamino_

_Será mejor que me vaya a ver como siguió el terrateniente –dijo Horo yéndose del lugar- _

_Nadie le presto atención y eso no era nuevo para nuestro shaman de hokaido._

_La chica vio el pergamino donde empezó a leer._

_Princesa Anna:_

_No me queda mucho tiempo para decirle todo lo que tengo en mente, pero Youkai no se dará por vencido por poseer sus poderes, los oshoris han empezado a moverse y no es nada bueno._

_Tiene dos opciones para que esto pare, entregarle sus poderes o seguir luchando. La decisión debe tomarla usted. Youkai_

_Hao la ve –¿Youkai que? – pregunto muy interesado por saber_

_La rubia ve el papel nuevamente y no dice nada, voltea a ver a Hao _

_-solo menciona a Youkai- contesto un poco sorprendida la chica_

_-¿no dice nada más?- pregunto un poco mas desesperado_

_-no dice nada más- respondió Anna un poco preocupada y hostigada_

_Se quedaron en silencio, para luego recobrar la conversación_

_-¿algo que te haya dicho? – pregunto Hao_

_Anna…_

_Los dos voltearon a la puerta _

_¿Ren que sucede? –respondió sin darle importancia a Hao_

_Hao lo vio con una mirada asesina pero a Ren no le importo _

_-tu padre te llama, será mejor que vallas- contesto _

_-si, adelántate- _

_-esta bien- respondió Ren_

_La chica tomo el pergamino lo vio fijamente _

_-¿porque? -_

_Lo volteo a ver, se extraño por la pregunta_

_-¿quieres quemarlo?- _

_Ella se lo entrego_

_-hazlo- _

_-¿es una orden?- esto lo dijo en forma de burla_

_-no estoy de humor para soportarte- respondió molesta_

_-o es que acaso…..-_

_-interrumpiendo- No me importa Hao, no me importa que puedas leer la mente también, pero te digo que no te entrometas en la Mía- salio de la habitación_

_El chico la vio partir, como le molestaba esa mujer, desde el primer momento que la vio sabia que las cosas no funcionarían, el debería de estar cuidando del terrateniente, pero por cuestiones del destino tuvo que ser ella, la persona mas arrogante y testaruda de todas. Sostenía aun el pergamino y lo vio. ¿Lo quemaba o lo guardaba? Debía hacer algo con el_

_----------------------------_

_Estaba aburrida de ese shaman, no sabia porque pero lo odiaba, lo odiaba por meterse en sui vida, por que debía estar con el todo el día, por arrogante y lo principal porque había intentado seducirla. ¿Pero porque estaba pensando en motivos porque odiarlo… aun mas? No era el momento y ese tipo no merecía ni un pensamiento suyo. _

_Siguió caminando pero… en ese momento se dio cuenta que nadie estaba con ella, entonces…pensó, porque no ir al pueblo para ver que estaba sucediendo, debía ir e investigar y mas tarde hablaría con su padre. Eso aria, además no necesitaba de ningún guardia para ir sola y protegerse. _

_----------------------------_

_Hao llego a la habitación del terrateniente que estaba siendo custodiado por los shamanes aprendices. Estos le abrieron la puerta quien entro con paso firme, buscando a anna._

_Y ¿Anna? –Pregunto Fausto-_

_Ella venia hacia acá –respondió Hao-_

_¡¿La déjate sola?! –Replico Ren-_

_Hao no lo volteo a ver_

_¡Como es posible, que la dejaras! –se enfrento a Hao-_

_¿Si tanto querías cuidar de ella porque no lo dices? –Respondió muy molesto- después de todo... ¿te gusta no? _

_Diciendo esto salio de la habitación con un "la traeré"_

_----------------------------_

_¿Donde podría estar? Mando al espíritu de fuego a buscarla por toda la casa, el fue al ultimo lugar, su habitación. Abrió la puerta pero estaba vació, el espíritu del fuego apareció indicándole que no la había encontrado _

_Anna no esta –le dijo una voz-_


End file.
